


Moby's own bundle of joy

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kid! Marco, Kid! Shanks, Rayleigh is ship's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco is quite handful. What with him jumping around in Moby making lovable mess and all.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fuschichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Whitebeard Pirates, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Izou
Kudos: 54





	1. Spin & Backflip

**Author's Note:**

> Because kiddie Marco is too good not to write about 😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a joy to have in Moby, as opposed to the gloomy yet beautiful new addition to the ship, Izou.

Unknowingly to everyone, the boy with blond tuft has grown strong, even stronger than the adult members. He is happy, passionate, and so adorable that almost everybody in the ship tends to baby him (unknowingly too).

Marco is a joy to have in Moby, as opposed to the gloomy yet beautiful new addition to the ship, Izou. Which makes it even better. Because... well, something like this always happens.

"Do you really have to do that spin and backflip in the air?" Izou asked, when they met in mesh hall, having a hearty dinner.

"It's fun!"

A sigh. "Of course."

"You don't like backflip?"

"No, it's messing my hair."

Marco looks at Izou for a while, until the chef, Thatch comes between them with a new dish specially made for Izou. Izou looks at the smiling chef before thanking him politely.

(Marco took Izou for a ride later, doing spin and backflip that Izou sincerely hated, with ease.)

(Izou hit him copiously and still, the boy didn't budge, almost as if he didn't feel it in the first place.)

("Izou, be kind to Marco!")

("But he kind of being an asshole to me!")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a happier thought 😌
> 
> I read a fic about 'raising marco' before, forgot the title or if that's even the title, and I want more! Hence, a fic ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading, always. Wishing all the happiness for you!


	2. Ship's mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, who is your ship's mom?"

"You called Whitebeard 'pops', why?"

Marco looks at the red-haired boy with an assessing look. 

_Is he trying to harass me, again?_

"Because he called us, 'son'. What else could the reason be?"

The red-haired boy tilts his head, frowning.

"Doesn't your captain consider you his son too?"

Shanks shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe?" He looks at his own ship, anchored not too far from the neighboring Moby Dick.

"We do have mom, though." The boy chuckles. "He nags me and Buggy to eat sometimes, get to bed, do our chores, and such."

Marco looks at Shanks. "Really?"

"Rayleigh is our mom," Shanks said it proudly. "If he is not there, who can tell what'll happen to Captain and the crew." The boy shakes his head and laughing.

"What about you? Which crew is the ship's mom?"

Marco looks at his bros, who happen to be around his age too. Their crew, surprisingly, has a lot of young members. And they're not even trainees.

So if you're looking for someone who beats logic to the crews' head more than the captain himself, you'll get...

"Bay?"

"Really?"

"Don't you think?"

"Well, you know them better."

Shanks laughs, brightly. Looking at his newly acquired buddy (is a rival too nonetheless, but still), smiling.

"What about you be my ship's mom someday?"

The aura around Marco's quickly darkens and Shanks has to flee from the talon aiming for his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is friendly banter. I can't not making the ending stay level headed because their dynamic is so perfect like that.  
> .  
> Also, unknowingly to Marco that he would grow up to be ship's mom after Bay leaving Moby on his hand .-.


End file.
